


We're not friends

by LarchaPotterica



Category: Albus Dumbledore - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lavender Brown - Fandom, Luna Lovegood - Fandom, Ronald Weasley - Fandom, hermione granger - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarchaPotterica/pseuds/LarchaPotterica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Situado en su sexto año en Hogwarts, Hermione se siente confundida por Ron, ya no quiere pensar mas en aquella persona que le ha roto el corazon, por lo que necesitara apoyo de sus amigos para no deprimirse, pero si su mejor amiga esta enamorada de Harry y Luna no sabe mucho de relaciones solo le queda una opcion: pedirle ayuda a su amigo de cabello azabache y rebelde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Solo espero que les guste esta historia, en lo personal tenia ganas de hacer un fic con tematica de Harry Potter y bueno, este es lo que ha salido hasta ahorita, espero sus opiniones o comentarios sobre la historia. Gracias por leer :)

Pisadas fuertes. Sollozos silenciosos, ojos llorosos. Se dirigía hacia la sala común pues era obvio que necesitaba refugio alguno de lo ocurrido. Habrá mucha gente ahí, sin pensar que te podrías topar con él, personas que vieron lo ocurrido probablemente también estén presentes, risas y burlas esperando, no gracias, se dijo así misma.

Pensándolo bien necesitaría pensar en otra cosa para que el enojo se esfumara de su mente, puede que un buen libro sea el mejor compañero en estos momentos. Para obtener uno necesitaría ir a la biblioteca, por supuesto, gente que probablemente la observe al entrar pues el ritmo que llevaba al caminar era imposible que pasara desapercibido. Si sus amigos se ponen a buscarla de seguro ese es el primer lugar al que acuden, ni de chiste, una mala idea. Otra le vino a la mente "tal vez la Torre de Astronomía este desocupada en estos momentos". Y allá fue.

*****

 

 

-Hermione, ¡espera!- pero la susodicha no le prestó atención.

Idiota, ¿Cómo quieres que te preste atención si la acaban de ridiculizar enfrente de toda la clase? Mas por su carácter, ella es muy orgullosa, pero sin duda eso no importa porque es su amiga, debería de haber ido tras ella en lugar de intentar llamarla. Tal vez. Más bien debió de haber golpeado al bruto de su amigo por haberla hecho llorar, pero no, solo se quedó como cualquier testigo, inmóvil en su lugar. Oía las risas que estallaron, eso no lo podía detener pero al menos pudo haber traído un poco de paz, ja! No lo creo, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es que Weasley pague por las lágrimas derramadas. Ella no lo permitirá.

Y era cierto, jamás dejaría que lo lastimara, ella lo quería demasiado como para que aquello se convirtiera en el rompimiento de sus lazos de amistad. Ella lo quería demasiado como para que Harry Potter le hiciera daño a Ron Weasley, primero vendría Voldemort a conquistar todo Hogwarts antes de que ella permitiera que le tocara siquiera un pelo.

La única solución: encontrarla.

 

*****

 

Ya más calmada decidió que iba a ignorar su comportamiento, pues era absurdo e infantil, se iba paseando por todo el castillo con ella tomada de la mano. Ella. Le revolvía el estómago solamente pensarlo, como es posible que con tan solo un beso y ya la quisiera como para ir a todos lados de su sudorosa mano, y lo peor de todo estarse besando como si fueran… ¡Ash! No podía darles el lujo de estar sufriendo por su culpa en esos momentos, se suponía que no. ¿Lo que más le dolía? Que de seguro Lavender era menos odiosa y orgullosa que ella, por eso la prefiere. Alguien que te ignora casi 6 años de tu vida y cuando empiezas a jugar bien Quidditch ya atraes toda su atención, que patético. Si una cosa no entendía de todo ese asunto, era la razón de que Ron Weasley tuviera pareja cuando ella se prometió así misma ya no sentir nada por él. Si, era absurdo. Más que siguiera teniendo sentimientos, era de cierta manera la costumbre, de que el pelirrojo atrayera su atención, ya sea a la hora de estudiar o cuando tenían que ayudar a su mejor amigo a salir de problemas, pero ella sentía algo casi incondicional hacia él.

 

Flashback

Si era cierto que la noche era hermosa, de eso no había duda, pues ella llevaba un hermoso vestido un complicado peinado y por qué no, salía con el más guapo atleta del momento, pero todo eso no impidió que la persona más importante para ella se fuera por completo de su mente: Ron.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, ahí viene.

-¿Qué tal Ron?

-Como ya no está tu pareja ya te dignas a hablarme, ¿verdad?

-No es cierto. Hace ratos fui a saludarlos y no entiendo tu actitud, deberías de estar menos gruñón, pero veo que ni una bonita fiesta logra quitarte lo amargado.

-Con que amargado, solo intento cuidarte, ya sabes lo que opino de Krum y tú.

\- Lo sé, pero me puedo cuidar sola, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Claro que sí. Me importas Hermione.- solo con esa declaración basto para que se quedara estática, no lo creía, ¿acaso Ron se le estaba declarando después de tanto tiempo?

-Si tanto te importara no me hablarías así. Sabes que también me importas, más de lo que te imaginas.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, es mi deber cuidarte.- la magia se rompió, todo lo que se había imaginado se desplomo en ese momento.

-¿Solo eso? Tu mejor amiga, ¿enserio?- había adoptado una voz un tanto sarcástica para su gusto, pero no le quedaba de otra, no lo creía.

-Debo cuidarte, enserio, así como un amigo lo haría o como… Es que no me gusta que salgas con otros chicos, mucho menos con alguien como Krum- tal vez la quisiera como mejor amiga o como algo más, pero no iba a dejar que jugara así con ella, dice que la quiere proteger y que no salga con nadie más pero no da suficientes razones para ello, eso era suficiente.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución, ¿no? -gritó Hermione, el pelo se le estaba desprendiendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

-¿Ah, sí? -le respondió Ron- ¿cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!- y esa vez supo que ya no podía seguir enamorada del pelirrojo. Ya no más.


	2. 2

Recordar la única vez que tuvieron para hablar sobre su "amistad", hacía que lo odiara, pero sería demasiado y ahora con Lavender de por medio lo hacía imposible. Era claro que no quería del todo perder su amistad, pero ya casi no hablaban por lo que sabe de él puede que ni siquiera hubieran sido amigos alguna vez de no ser por Harry.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo Harry siendo el héroe del mundo mágico y de su amistad entre el pelirrojo y ella. Pobre, el siempre soportaba sus peleas y cuando no hablaba con él hablaba con la castaña y así; alguna vez ella se llegó a preguntar si él ya se había hartado de estar separados, el no tenía la culpa, todo era de Ronnald que no sabía lo que quería con ella. Pero ya había tomado su decisión, ya no iba a molestarse por cualquier broma que le hiciera o si se paseaba enfrente de ella con su noviecita o si incluso cuando pasara por los pasillos los encontrara besándose.

Podía jugar mejor que esos dos, ya lo creía, buscaría a alguien con quien salir incluso McLaggen, a lo mejor ese chico no es tan presumido como se ve. ¡Por Merlín! Eso es lo que ellos quieren, que consiga a alguien para darle celos a Ron, claro así sabrían tanto que ella estaba desesperada como que le seguía importando lo que hicieran. Pues no lo iba a hacer.

Iba a olvidarlo de una buena vez, no se preocuparía por ela pareja del año, solo por ella y por sus demás amigos, Luna, Ginny y Harry. Ahora que lo pensaba había otra persona que tenía tal vez un peor problema que ella, claro que es peor que te rompan el corazón a que tu amor platónico no te haga caso, pero iba a ayudar a Ginny con su mejor amigo, algo bueno resultaría. Lo mejor de todo es que Harry no era como Ron, el era mejor aunque a veces algo testarudo y distraído, pero tenía buen corazón y desde lo de Cho ya no se había interesado en nadie. También ayudaría a Neville en pociones, ya que éste le pedía asesorías,, que claro estaba mostrando mejor comprensión ahora que Slughorn daba esa clase.

Y vería mas seguido a Luna pues... Luego platicaba cosas interesantes, y claro al estar estudiando junto a ella al menos no se sentía tan sola cuando iba al gran comedor y que no estaban los chicos. A Harry le ayudaría con las clases que Dumbledore le está dando, pues sin duda no se le debe de pasar ningún detalle si quiere sacar su vida y derrotar al mago tenebroso. Sin duda se enfocaría en sus amigos.

 

*****

 

 

¿Por dónde comenzar para encontrarla? Fácil en la biblioteca. Genial debío ir allí primero en lugar de intentar en la sala común, era obvio. Más le vale apresurarse o sino irá a su clase de runas y ya no la verá hasta pasada la tarde, pues con la cantidad de tarea que hace a veces ni se encuentran.

Una buena idea sería convencerla de que se tome un descanso, un dia no significaría el fin del mundo, aunque conociendo a su amiga, puede que si.

-Harry- una voz cantarina lo llama pero decide ignorarla, pues porque su mayor prioridad es encontrar a su mejor amiga

-Luna, hola-era muy obvio que no quería hablar con ella, pero no podía evitarlo

-Mi padre me envió algunas ediciones de El Quisquilloso por si te interesaría- no sabía como, pero esa chica siempre tenía un toque alegre pero raro a la vez, no le caía mal, solo que dadas las circunstancias no quería distraerse

-Luna, no te ofendas pero no me interesa por el momento, necesito hacer algo primero, con permiso

-Oh si, pero no creo que la encuentres en la biblioteca, la vi pasar hacia el otro lado, yo que tu me apresuraba pues se veía mal

-¿Disculpa?

-Hermione. La vi pasar hace ratos, yo iba hacia mi clase y casi choca conmigo, pero como iba llorando no me vio. Se que no tiene la culpa sino el que la hizo llorar.

-¿El?

-Ron, siempre que llora es por él. Ahora date prisa.

-Gracias- confusión sentía después de haber platicado con la pequeña chica, pues como se dio cuenta que iba buscando a su castaña amiga. Aunque era claro que a el le importaba ella, y Luna se fijaba el los detalles aunque fuera mínimos, un buen ejemplo era de que supiera que el causante de sus lágrimas fueran de Weasley, de seguro los ha visto pelearse antes.

¿Cómo encontrarla ahora? Por alguna razón quedó en Gryffindor y no en Ravenclaw, podría utilizar el mapa del merodeador para saber donde se había metido.

 

 

*****

 

 

La vista allí era hermosa, pues conforme avanzaba el día, las siluetas se iban moldeando diferentes por la luz: en la mañana se veía demasiado el sol en el reflejo del lago, entrando la tarde los tonos naranjas y rosas teñían el cielo.

La vista sería mejor si hubiera alguien con quien compartirla. O con algo, ya que un buen libro siempre es un buen compañero y mas si es de tu tarea de transformaciones, casi olvidaba ese pequeño e insignificante detalle. Por todo lo ocurrido se le olvidó que tenía que hacer ese ensayo, por suerte ya había leído el libro de referencia así que solo necesitaba pluma, tinta, pergamino y recordar un poco para que las palabras correctas crearan un buen trabajo.

Puso manos a la obra, podía sentir que la mano se le cansaba a veces de lo rápido que escribía, lo bueno era que tenía bonita letra, así y con su inspiración haría una tarea perfecta. Como siempre. Si no hubiera recordado mis deberes de seguro la profesora McGonagall le castigaba. De las ruinas se saca provecho, pues se sentía bien al estar haciendo su tarea después de lo ocurrido. Lo mejor de todo es que la torre de astronomía resultó ser un mejor lugar para estar pues no había tanto ruido o personas que llegasen a molestarla.

-Hermione, ¿qué haces?- genial, eso no lo vio venir

-Hola Harry

-¿Eso es tarea?

-No tonto, estoy escribiendo mi testamento

-Hermione si sabes que el sarcasmo no te queda, ¿verdad?

-Ya lo sé solo quería ver que tan despierto estabas. Es la tarea de Transformaciones, la tengo que entregar el viernes pero como ya leí el libro la quiero terminar lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que se me junte trabajo.

-Pensé que estarías en...

-La biblioteca

-Si, después de lo que pasó pensé que estarías ahí, pero me equivoqué.

-Eso. Sobre ese asunto, dejemoslo. No tiene caso

-Si, solo quería saber si estabas bien

-Si lo estoy- le gustaban esos pequeños gestos de su mejor amigo, lo hacían tierno, casi no lo demostraba pero ahí estaba para cuando ella lo necesitara

-Bueno, entonces me voy, tienes mucho que hacer- y otras veces no sabía actuar apropiadamente

-Está bien, puedes quedarte. No pasa nada, como quiera ya solo me falta la conclusión. Tal vez mas al rato la termine.- sin duda era raro que dijera eso pero quería que se quedara, después de todo un poco de compañía no le vendría nada mal.

-Como gustes- ella solo se dedicó a indicarle que estuviera a su lado por un rato, pues muy pronto anochecería y tendrían que irse a cenar o simplemente a volver a demás actividades. Por el momento era todo lo que quería, estar con su mejor amigo


	3. 3

Un dia antes.

 

 

Ahí estaba, sumergida en un ejemplar de Elaboración de pociones avanzada, tomando notas acerca de los elixires eterno. Por un segundo se quedó desde su lugar mirándola, como si fuera la primera vez, solo que algo había cambiado.

-Disculpa, ¿vas a entrar o solo vas a seguir viendo los libros desde ahí?- la señora Pince le reprochaba ya que no le gustaba que algunos alumnos ocuparan la biblioteca para jugar.

-Si, perdone.- un poco desconcertado se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Hola Harry, ¿dónde estabas? Llevo aquí media hora, como ves ya empecé por mi cuenta, pero puedo explicarte hasta donde llevo el trabajo- la mirada que le dedicó su dedicada amiga era cálida, casi como si añorara su presencia.

-Yo, estaba... Me retrasé

-Ya no digas más, sé la verdad. Ahora vamos a estudiar- y así pasaron un buen rato intercambiando ideas y procurando llevar todo de la manera correcta, que para Harry era la forma en que ella hacía las cosas, pues en algunos ratos ella le pedía su opinión al respecto. Él solo le limitaba a asentir o solamente le sonreía.

 

 

-¡Ah, por cierto, ve con cuidado!- añadió Hermione al cabo de un rato, pues hacía mas de 10 minutos que no decía palabra.

-Te lo digo por última vez-replicó Harry con un susurro ligeramente ronco después de tres cuartos de hora d silencio por su parte-: no pienso devolver este libro. He aprendido más con el Príncipe Mestizo que con lo que me han enseñado Snape o Slughorn en

-No me refiero a tu estupido príncipe - lo cortó Hermione, y lanzó una mirada de desdén al libro, como si éste hubiera sid grosero con ella -. Antes de venir aquí pasé por el cuarto de baño de las chicas, y allí me encontré con casi una docena de alumnas, ellas Romilda Van intentando decidir cómo hacerte beber un filtro de amor. Todas pretenden que las lleves a la fiesta de Slughorn, y sospecho que han comprado filtros de amor en la tienda de Fred y George que, me temo, funcionan

-¿Y por qué no se los confiscaste?- no le parecía lógico que Hermione abandonara su obsesión por las normas en esos momentos tan críticos

-Porque no tenían las pociones en el lavabo- contestó ella con desdén -. Sólo comentaban posibles tácticas. Como dudo que ni siquiera ese Príncipe Mestizo-le lanzó otra arisca mirada al libro - fuese capaz de encontrar un antídoto eficaz contra una docena de filtros de amor diferentes ingeridos a la vez, yo en tu lugar invitaría a una de ellas a que te acompañe a la fiesta. Así las demás dejarían de albergar esperanzas y se resignarían. La fiesta es mañana por la noche, y te advierto que están desesperadas.

-No me apetece invitar a nadie- a nadie a menos que fuera castaña y su mejor amiga.

-Pues vigila lo que bebes porque me ha parecido que Romilda Vane hablaba en serio -le advirtió Hermione.

Estiró el largo rollo de pergamino en que estaba escribiendo su redacción de Aritmancia y siguió rasgando con la pluma. Harry se quedó contemplándola, pues no había notado cuando cambió de libro y comenzado con la otra materia. 

-Espera un momento -dijo de pronto-. Creía que Filch había prohibido los productos comprados en Sortilegios Weasley.

-¿Y desde cuándo alguien hace caso de las prohibiciones de Filch? - replicó Hermione, concentrada en su redacción.

-¿No decían que también controlaban las lechuzas? ¿Cómo puede ser que esas chicas hayan entrado filtros de amor en el colegio?

-Fred y George los han enviado camuflados como perfumes o pociones para la tos -explicó Hermione-. Forma parte de su Servicio de Envío por Lechuza.

-Veo que estás muy enterada.- ese comentario no resultó muy bien ya que Hermione le lanzó una mirada tan ceñuda como la que acababa de dedicarle al ejemplar de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas .

-Lo explicaban en la etiqueta de las botellas que nos enseñaron a Ginny y a mí el verano pasado - dijo con altivez-. Yo no voy por ahí poniéndole pociones en el vaso a la gente, ni fingiendo que lo hago, lo cual viene a ser…

-Está bien - se apresuró a apaciguarla Harry-. Lo que importa es que están engañando a Filch, ¿no? ¡Esas chicas introducen cosas en el colegio haciéndolas pasar por lo que no son! Por tanto, ¿por qué no habría podido Malfoy introducir el collar?

-Harry, no empieces otra vez, te lo ruego.

-Contéstame. ¿Por qué? A parte hace ratos estabas tranquila, ahorita estás tan alterada como si tuvieras muchas cosas por hacer o algo estuviera mal.

-Lo que pasa es que recordé que me vine antes para reunirnos y por la prisa no traje suficiente pergamino para terminar - un pequeño sentimiento de inconformidad consigo mismo lo inundo de pronto, pues por estar apurando a su amiga a que se encontraran, esta había olvidado parte de sus cosas-. Y sobre lo de Malfoy -dijo Hermione tras suspirar-: los sensores de ocultamiento detectan embrujos, maldiciones y encantamientos de camuflaje, ¿no es así? Se utilizan para encontrar magia oscura y objetos tenebrosos. Así pues, una poderosa maldición como la de ese collar la habría descubierto en cuestión de segundos. Sin embargo, no registran una cosa que alguien haya metido en otra botella. Además, los filtros de amor no son tenebrosos ni peligrosos…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -masculló Harry pensando en Romilda Vane.

-... de modo que Filch tendría que haberse dado cuenta de que no era una poción para la tos, y ya sabemos que no es muy buen mago; dudo mucho que pueda distinguir una poción de…- Hermione no terminó la frase; Harry también lo había oído: alguien había pasado cerca de ellos entre las oscuras estanterías. Esperaron y, segundos después, el rostro de buitre de la señora Pince apareció por una esquina; la lámpara que llevaba le iluminaba las hundidas mejillas, la apergaminada piel y la larga y ganchuda nariz, lo cual no la favorecía precisamente.

-Ya es hora de cerrar - anunció -. Devuelvan todo lo que hayan utilizado al estante correspon… Pero ¿qué le has hecho a ese libro?

-¡No es de la biblioteca! ¡Es mío! -se defendió Harry, y cogió su volumen de Elaboración de pociones avanzadas en el preciso instante en que la bibliotecaria lo aferraba con unas manos que parecían garras.

-¡Lo has estropeado! ¡Lo has profanado! ¡Lo has contaminado!

-¡Sólo es un libro con anotaciones! -replicó Harry, tirando del ejemplar hasta arrancárselo de las manos.

A la señora Pince parecía que iba a darle un ataque; Hermione, que había recogido sus cosas a toda prisa, agarró a Harry por el brazo y se lo llevó a la fuerza.

-Si no vas con cuidado te prohibirá la entrada a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué has tenido que traer ese estúpido libro?

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que esté loca de remate, Hermione. O tal vez se haya puesto así porque te oyó hablar mal de Filch. Siempre he pensado que hay algo entre esos dos.

-¡Ya lo creo! ¿Te imaginas? Esos dos saliendo de seguro serían la pareja perfecta, ¿Harry? - su animada voz se fue apagando al tiempo en que se percató que su amigo se le quedó viendo.

-Perdona, tuve una visión sobre esos dos, creo que serían mas odiosos.

-No lo creo, el amor cambia a las personas, ¿sabes? Las hace mejorar - Harry solo pudo pensar que lo que ella decía era cierto.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Harry fue a acostarse, se consoló pensando que sólo quedaba un día más de clases y la fiesta de Slughorn; después Ron y él se irían a La Madriguera. Se irían a la madriguera. Esa verdad le retumbaba en la cabeza, solo entonces se dio cuenta que al irse con su mejor amigo estaría dañando a Hermione, sería un traidor. Éstos últimos días la había estado acompañando el mayor tiempo posible pues entre sus clases y en ocasiones ver a Ron estaba un poco ocupado.   
Hubo una vez que se llegó a preguntar qué le atraía a Hermione de Ron. Una cosa era segura, sus modales al comer no, ella siempre le reprochaba de que no hablara cuando tenía comida en la boca; sus increíbles notas tampoco, pues siempre le pedía ayuda para estudiar. No era el alumno mas guapo de Hogwarts tampoco. Tal vez así pasara la noche entera pensando acerca de eso, jamás sabría la razón.  
Se dio cuenta que tal vez ya no harían las paces Ron y Hermione, pues los descansos del día siguiente no serían suficientes como para que mejoraran su comportamiento, pues no iban a estar solos, Lavender casi siempre estaba con su amigo, pensar que Ron le pidiera que lo dejara solo para hablar con su amiga por un momento sería como desatar una tormenta. Las chicas jamás se habían llevado bien y Harry tampoco querría dejarlos solos todo por precaución a que sus amigos empiecen a pelear como siempre y acabe siendo todo lo contrario de un arreglo de paz. Creo que no soportaría ver a Hermione llorar una vez más por el. 

 

*****

 

Al dia siguiente el ambiente estaba lleno de ánimo, pues al ser el último día ante las vacaciones de navidad, todo mundo andaba mas alegre por irse a sus casas y dejar los libros guardados.  
La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en el aula, por lo que al llegar, Harry se extrañó al no ver cierta melena con los demás. Acomodado ya en su pupitre luego de unos minutos, aparecía la persona que mas esperaba. Inundándole un alivio, fijó su vista al frente y se hizo a un lado para dejar a su compañera sentarse con el.  
En la clase de Transformaciones abordaron el tema de la transformación humana; dejaron sus lugares y trabajaban delante de espejos y se suponía que tenían que cambiar el color de sus cejas. Hermione rió con crueldad ante el desastroso primer intento de Ron, con el que sólo consiguió que le apareciera en la cara un espectacular bigote con forma de manillar. Él se tomó la revancha realizando una maliciosa pero acertada imitación de los brincos que ella daba en la silla cada vez que la profesora McGonagall formulaba una pregunta. Lavender y Parvati lo encontraron divertidísimo, pero Hermione acabó al borde de las lágrimas y, apenas sonó el timbre, salió corriendo del aula, guardando sus cosas lo mas rápido posible.

 

Y de nuevo el conflicto. Ya estaba un poco aburrido de las peleas entre sus amigos, por eso ni se dignó a mirar a su amigo al salir del aula para ir en busca de su amiga, pues en ocasiones le daba preferencia a Ron porque eran chicos y tenían mas temas de conversación entre ellos, pero ahora que el tenía compañía no haría falta que decidiera con quien ir. Por un instante deseó que todo volviera a la normalidad entre los tres, pues así haría mas fáciles las vacaciones, los dos podrían ir a casa de los Weasley sin problemas. Este año solo iría el ya que con la tensión actual, ella iría a su casa a pasar las fechas. 

¿Por dónde comenzar para encontrarla? Fácil en la biblioteca…

…podría utilizar el mapa del merodeador para saber dónde se había metido. 

 

*****

 

-¡Pero si podías invitar a cualquiera! -dijo Ron, incrédulo, durante la cena-. ¡A cualquiera! ¿Cómo se te ocurre elegir a Lunática Lovegood?   
-No la llames así -lo reprendió Ginny, deteniéndose detrás de Harry-. Me alegro de que la hayas invitado, Harry. Está emocionadísima. -Y se fue   
Por su parte, Hermione estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, sola, removiendo el estofado de su plato. Harry se fijó en que Ron la miraba con disimulo.   
-Podrías pedirle perdón -sugirió Harry sin rodeos.  
-Sí, hombre! ¡Y que me ataque otra bandada de canarios asesinos!  
-¿Por qué tuviste que imitarla en son de burla?  
-¡Ella se rió de mi bigote!  
-Y yo también. Era lo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida.- pero Ron no lo escuchó, porque Lavender, que acababa de llegar con Parvati, se apretujó entre ambos amigos y, sin perder un segundo, le echó los brazos al cuello a Ron. Que idiota estando con una persona y pensando en otra, se dijo a si mismo.  
-¡Hola, Harry! -dijo Parvati, que, al igual que él, parecía un poco molesta y harta por el comportamiento de aquellos dos tortolitos, por su parte escondió la molestia que le provocó su amigo hace unos segundos.  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Veo que te has quedado en Hogwarts. Me dijeron que tus padres querían que volvieras a casa.  
-De momento he conseguido persuadirlos. Se asustaron mucho cuando supieron lo que le había pasado a Katie, pero como desde entonces no ha habido más accidentes… ¡Ah, hola, Hermione! -Parvati le sonrió alegremente.  
Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica se sentía culpable por haberse reído de Hermione en la clase de Transformaciones, pero ésta le devolvió una sonrisa aún más radiante. A veces no había manera de entender a las chicas.   
-¡Hola, Parvati! - le dijo, ignorando a Ron y Lavender -. ¿Vas a la fiesta de Slughorn esta noche?  
-No me han invitado - respondió Parvati con tristeza -. Pero me encantaría ir. Por lo visto va a estar muy bien… Tú irás, ¿verdad, Hermione?  
-Sí, he quedado con Cormac a las ocho y… - se oyó un ruido parecido al de una ventosa despegándose de un sumidero obstruido y Ron levantó la cabeza. Hermione prosiguió como si nada -. Iremos juntos a la fiesta.- si antes apostaba a McLaggen antes que Ron, ahora lo lamentaba.  
-¿Con Cormac? - se extrañó Parvati -. ¿Cormac McLaggen?  
-Exacto -confirmó Hermione con voz dulzona, Harry creía que había oído mal, pero la confirmación de su amiga bastó para que su enojo saliera de donde se había ocultado -. El que casi - enfatizó - consiguió la plaza de guardián de Gryffindor.  
-¿Sales con él? - preguntó Parvati, asombradísima.  
-Sí. ¿No lo sabías? - y soltó una risita nada propia de ella.  
Esa risa no puede ser sincera, pensó el de ojos verdes.  
-¡Caramba! - exclamó Parvati, muy impresionada con aquel cotilleo -. Ya veo que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de quidditch, ¿no? Primero Krum y ahora McLaggen…  
-Me gustan los jugadores de quidditch buenos de verdad - puntualizó Hermione sin dejar de sonreír.  
¿Y yo que soy? Esto no puede ser verdad, le quería reprochar a Hermione por estar siendo tan testaruda.  
-Bueno, hasta luego. Tengo que ir a arreglarme para la fiesta. Se levantó del banco y se marchó. Inmediatamente.   
Maldijo el no ser lo suficientemente listo como para invitarla primero, había cometido el mismo error que su amigo, solo que el o sería tan estupido como para dejarlair. Dejaría que fuera a la fiesta con su "cita". El deseaba ir en lugar de Comarc, al menos como amigos.


	5. 5

El despacho era mucho más amplio que los de los otros profesores, bien porque lo habían construido así, bien porque Slughorn lo había ampliado mediante algún truco mágico. Tanto el techo como las paredes estaban adornados con colgaduras verde esmeralda, carmesí y dorado, lo que daba la impresión de estar en una tienda. La habitación, abarrotada y con un ambiente muy cargado, estaba bañada por la luz rojiza que proyectaba una barroca lámpara dorada, colgada del centro del techo, en la que aleteaban hadas de verdad que, vistas desde abajo, parecían relucientes motas de luz. Desde un rincón apartado llegaban cánticos acompañados por instrumentos que recordaban las mandolinas; una nube de humo de pipa flotaba suspendida sobre las cabezas de unos magos ancianos que conversaban animadamente, y, dando chillidos, varios elfos domésticos intentaban abrirse paso entre un bosque de rodillas, pero, como quedaban ocultos por las pesadas bandejas de plata llenas de comida que transportaban, tenían el aspecto de mesitas móviles.

-¡Harry, amigo mío! -exclamó Slughorn en cuanto el muchacho y Luna entraron-. ¡Pasa, pasa! ¡Hay un montón de gente que quiero presentarte!

Y así fue como supo que la noche iba a ser muy larga. Lo bueno es que estaba con Luna, ella sabría como animarlo de vez en cuando, a menos que se separara de él por ver la decoración del lugar que según ella era copiada de un libro que una vez tuvo de pequeña.

La compañía no estaba tan mal. Al menos para alguien que le gustaba ser el centro de atención, pero el preferiría que esa fiesta fuera más propia para alumnos que algunas "celebridades" invitadas por el propio Slughorn.

Cada vez que el profesor le presentaba a una persona cuya vida de estudiante fue muy buena y posterior aún mejor, solo se limitaba a pronunciar palabras cortas, trataba de no ser tan descortés. Había ocasiones en que solo oía el principio de la conversación y se perdía admirando el lugar de la fiesta.

Minutos después salió de su distracción al escuchar algunas palabras del mago a su lado que relacionaban su vida personal, y cuyo ánimo se notaba a kilómetros de allí.

-... Si me concedieras unas entrevistas, en sesiones de cuatro o cinco horas, por decir algo, podríamos terminar el libro en unos meses. Y requeriría muy poco esfuerzo por tu parte, te lo aseguro. Ya verás, pregúntale a Sanguini si no es… ¡Sanguini, quédate aquí! -ordenó endureciendo el semblante, pues poco a poco el vampiro se había ido acercando con cara de avidez a un grupito de niñas -. Toma, cómete un pastelito -añadió, cogiéndolo de la bandeja de un elfo que pasaba por allí, y se lo puso en la mano antes de volver a dirigirse a Harry-. Amigo mío, no te imaginas la cantidad de oro que podrías llegar a ganar…

De pronto la vio: cabello castaño, vestido rojo, sencillo pero la hacía lucir mejor que cuando traía la túnica. Que tonto eres Harry, es obvio que así se ve mas bonita, se reprochó a si mismo.

-No me interesa, de verdad -respondió el muchacho-. Y perdone, pero acabo de ver a una amiga. Tiró del brazo de Luna y se metió entre el gentío para ir en su búsqueda.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-¡Harry! ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Hola, Luna!

-¿Que tal, Hermione?

-¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Harry, porque se la veía muy despeinada, como si acabara de salir de un matorral de lazo del diablo.

-Verás, es que acabo de escaparme… Bueno, acabo de dejar a Cormac - se corrigió -. Debajo del muérdago - precisó, pues su amigo seguía mirándola sin comprender, no pudo dejar de pensar lo que eso conllevaba.

-Te está bien empleado por venir con él -repuso Harry con aspereza- pudiste haber elegido otra persona

-¿Disculpa?

\- Nada. Continúa.- Harry se reprendió mentalmente por decir en voz alta algo que había supuesto en su mente.

-No se me ocurrió nada que pudiera fastidiar más a Ron - admitió Hermione, cosa que no fue sorpresa para el, ya que no podía pedirle que cancelara sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana -. Estuve planteándome venir con Zacharias Smith, pero al final decidí que…

-¿Te planteaste venir con Smith? - se sublevó Harry.

-Sí, y lamento no haberlo hecho, porque, al lado de McLaggen, Grawp es todo un caballero. Vamos por aquí, así lo veremos venir. Es tan alto…

Cogieron tres copas de hidromiel y se dirigieron hacia el otro lado de la sala, sin advertir a tiempo que la profesora Trelawney estaba allí de pie, sola. Empezaba a hablar cuando Harry la dejó junto con Luna y se fue a charlar con su mejor amiga lejos de ellas.

-Aclaremos una cosa. ¿Piensas decirle a Ron que amañaste las pruebas de selección del guardián?

-¿De verdad me consideras capaz de caer tan bajo?

-Mira, Hermione, si eres capaz de invitar a salir a McLaggen… - repuso él mirándola con ironía.

-Eso es muy diferente - se defendió la chica -. No tengo intención de decirle a Ron nada de lo que pudo haber pasado o no en esas pruebas.

-Me alegro, porque volvería a derrumbarse y perderíamos el próximo partido.

-¡Dichoso quidditch! - se encendió Hermione -. ¿Es que a los chicos no les importa nada más? Cormac no me ha hecho ni una sola pregunta sobre mí. Qué va, sólo me ha soltado un discursito sobre «las cien mejores paradas de Cormac McLaggen». ¡Oh, no! ¡Viene hacia aquí!

Se esfumó tan deprisa como si se hubiera desaparecido: sólo necesitó una milésima de segundo para colarse entre dos brujas que reían a carcajadas.

-¿Has visto a Hermione? - preguntó McLaggen un minuto más tarde mientras se abría paso entre la gente.

-No, lo siento - contestó Harry; fue lo único que pudo decir ya que entró Filch trayendo a Draco de la oreja, al ver la escena Snape se puso furioso y lo más raro, que se apartó de toda la multitud para hablar con él. Evidentemente esos dos traían algo entre manos, y lo iba a averiguar.


End file.
